I Like Me Better
by Jjoan
Summary: Haechan adalah seorang anak tunggal keluarga konglomerat. Ia tidak membutuhkan apapun di dunia ini selain kasih sayang dan perhatian orang tuanya. Dia selalu membuat ulah agar orang tuanya bisa memperhatikannya. Tetapi, segalanya berubah tatkala ia bertemu dengan tutor pribadinya, Jung Jaehyun.
1. Ready Or Not

**Main Cast**

Lee Hae Chan

Jung Jae Hyun

Lee Tae Yong

Mark Lee

**Genre(s)**

Romance, Boys Love, ABO, Drama

**Rated**

PG-18

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), NCT-AU!, YAOI, OMEGA!AU, Antagonist and bad personality character for supporting story line!, NSFW.**

**Disclaimer**

**Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words.**

_**XX**_

_But I'm about to break out, about to break out  
I'm like a crook tonight  
I caught you staring at me _

_Ready or Not __ Bridgit Mendler_

Liburan telah berakhir, sudah dua hari juga Haechan kembali dari liburannya di China. Pagi ini, usai liburan kenaikan kelas kandas, dia harus bangun pagi. Kembali ke rutinitasnya yang biasa. Sungguh memuakkan. Bagi Haechan, pergi ke sekolah tidak lagi menyenangkan, apalagi dengan sederet corak merah pada rapornya yang terakhir. Dia sama sekali tidak berminat menaruh usaha pada semua mata pelajarannya. Toh, apapun yang ia lakukan sama sekali tidak mengurangi intesitas orang tuanya yang selalu menomor satukan karir dibandingkan anak semata wayangnya ini. Dan Haechan lelah selalu dikesampingkan.

Rumah megahnya selalu kosong. Kadang dia geli, bagaimana bisa orang tuanya membangun hunian di atas tanah seluas tiga puluh hektare tetapi isinya hanya satu orang? Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Walaupun, Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, dan teman-temannya yang lain selalu memuja dan merasa iri dengan semua yang Haechan punya, tetapi Haechan justru kebalikannya. Dia iri dengan rumah mungil Renjun dan bentakan ibunya tatkala anak sulungnya itu susah bangun, atau ayahnya Jeno yang sangat garing ketika mencoba melumerkan suasana dengan selera candaanya yang berumur. Haechan bahkan ingin menukar semua yang ia punya jika bisa mendapatkan perhatian sekecil apapun dari orang tuanya.

Menjadi anak tunggal dari sepasang penerus takhta dari perusahaan yang cukup berpengaruh bagi perkonomian rakyat Korea sama sekali bukan impian dirinya. 365 hari yang dimiliki orang tuanya, Haechan hanya bisa mengklaim dua persen dari waktu orang tuanya dalam setahun. Dan dia benci.

"Pagi tuan muda Haechanie," sapa , kepala asisten rumah tangga yang sudah mengabdi hampir seumur yang Haechan miliki. Mr. Han selalu tersenyum teduh, membimbing Haechan ke meja makan sembari membacakan pesan yang disampaikan oleh ayah dan ibunya.

"Pagi Mr. Han." Jawabnya sekilas, Haechan hanya menjawabnya sebagai formalitas. Dia masih punya tata krama untuk menjawab sapaan orang tua walaupun ia sangat malas pagi itu. Dia terduduk di meja makan, menyantap sarapannya dalam sunyi. Matanya menatap piring-piring yang mengisi hampir seperdelapan meja makan panjangnya. Di sana terdapat dua puluh dua bangku tapi hanya satu yang akan selalu terisi. Menggelikan.

Mr. Han tersenyum samar, membuka lembaran buku kecil dalam genggaman. "Mr. Lee memutuskan untuk tidak mengirimu ke akademi lagi."

Ucapan itu membuat pergerakan tangan Haechan melambat, "Hah? Appa menghentikanku untuk pergi ke akademi, sungguh?" Ada sebongkah angin yang tertiup, dia memang sedang merasa letih untuk belajar belakangan ini.

Mr. Han mengangguk lantas melanjutkan, "Sebagai gantinya, beliau sudah mencarikanmu tutor ting-"

"SIALAN!" Potong Haechan cepat, buru-buru dia menegak airnya. "Lagi? Tutor tinggal? Sampai kapan sih Appa sadar kalau itu semua tidak akan berhasil untukku!" Sungutnya. Ini sudah yang kelima belas kalinya sang ayah mencarikan tutor tinggal, yang terakhir hanya mampu bertahan dua hari, habis Haechan kerjai hingga dia tidak betah. Lelaki belia itu mengambil serbet, mengusap mulutnya yang sedikit celemot akibat saus sandwich.

Pria tua di sampingnya hanya mengulas senyum, "Sepertinya kandidat kali ini akan bertahan cukup lama." Kata Mr. Han dengan tenang seperti biasanya. Bekerja sejak Haechan bayi, membuatnya menganggap Haechan seperti anak kandung sendiri. Bagaimana melihat Haechan tumbuh dan berkembang hingga seperti hari ini. Dia tahu betul apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu, mungkin lebih mengerti dibanding dengan orang tua majikannya itu.

Senyum picik hadir pada wajah si lanang, Haechan mendengus lalu bangkit. "Tidak akan. Aku akan membuatnya menyesali keputusannya bekerja di sini dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam." Dia menatap Mr. Han dengan senyum misterius, "Bilang Appa, tidak usah repot-repot mencarikannya lagi untukku." Selanjutnya ia melenggang menuju depan, merasakan amarah dalam dada. Sampai kapan orang tuanya sadar bahwa bukan ini maksud dari semua yang ia lakukan.

Dalam mata abu-abu Mr. Han, punggung sempit Haechan menghilang di balik pilar, tetapi menyisakan sedikit perasaan pilu yang mengambang di udara. Ada segenap amarah yang terus terbentuk tiap paginya.

Anak itu….

hanya butuh kasih sayang.

Ini adalah tahun ke empat Jaehyun menimba ilmu di universitas paling bergengsi di Korea. Universitas Nasional Seoul. Ia mengambil jurusan Kimia, mata pelajaran ke dua yang ia sukai setelah Biologi. Tapi, Jaehyun lebih memilih Kimia untuk jejang masa depannya ketimbang jadi seorang pengamat flora dan fauna.

Dengan begitu juga, ini sudah empat tahun bagi Jaehyun merantau sendiri dari negeri paman sam. Jaehyun tidak lahir dan besar di Korea, tetapi ia lahir dan besar di New York, Amerika. Ibunya adalah wanita asli Korea, sedangkan ayahnya adalah lelaki New York. Sekarang jelas dari mana dia mendapatkan kulit seputih porselen dengan hidung mancung dan wajah yang sedikit kaukasia itu.

Tujuannya merantau sejauh ini dari sanak famili bukan hanya semata karena mengejar pendidikan, tetapi, Jaehyun mengejar seseorang. Seseorang yang meninggalkannya tanpa sebab, seseorang yang raib dengan menggantungkan tanda tanya, seseorang yang pergi dengan segenap hati yang dimilikinya. Ya, Jaehyun ke sini karenanya. Ironis, tetapi, hati memang tidak pernah salah.

Siang ini, setelah menyelesaikan jam terakhir sesi mata kuliahnya, beberapa surat elektronik masuk. Kening si empunya mengerut-ngerut, sebab bingung karena pengirimnya sama sekali tidak dia duga, LK Group. Jaehyun sampai terduduk setelah menerima email dari perusahaan tersebut, dia mencoba mengingat-ingat, apakah dia pernah meng_apply_ portofolio ke sana? Rasanya tidak.

Dirinya memang sedang mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu, tetapi, sebagai tutor bukan _internship_ atau semacamnya. Jantungnya tetiba saja berdegup cukup cepat. Karena LK Group adalah salah satu perusahaan impian dari delapan puluh persen anak-anak di kelasnya. Siapa yang tidak tahu LK Group di fakultasnya? LK Group adalah perusahaan konglomerat ketiga di Korea Selatan yang memiliki 70.000 karyawan dari 113 kantor di seluruh dunia. Bisnis terbesarnya berada dalam industri kimia, perminyakan, dan energi. Mereka juga memiliki penyedia layanan telepon seluler nirkabel terbesar di Korea Selatan, LK Telecom, dan menyediakan layanan dalam konstruksi, pengiriman, pemasaran, telepon lokal, internet berkecepatan tinggi, dan_ broadband_ nirkabel (WiBro). Pada 20 Maret 2010, LK memperluas jangkauan bisnisnya ke semikonduktor dengan menggabungkan Hynix menjadi LK Hynix, produsen semikonduktor memori terbesar kedua di dunia. Jadi, ini adalah impian tempat bekerja sebagian mahasiswa di Korea Selatan. Dan hal itu membuatnya bingung mendapatkan pesan yang mengampiri surelnya siang ini.

LKHRD LKHRD1 .com

To : Me

Perihal : Pemanggilan Kerja

Isi : lampiran

Mata Jaehyun masih terfokus pada email tersebut, apa ada seseorang yang merekomendasikannya? Tetap saja aneh, dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengajukan. Ia tampak berpikir barang sejenak, sebelum mendongak, melihat pemandangan langit biru yang menyejukan.

"Apa aku datang saja? Well, ini tidak buruk juga. Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan di sana." Monolognya. Dengan itu tanpa membuang waktu dan sedikit membungkus harapan, Jaehyun bergegas menuju Gadong-Gu, di mana kantor LK Group berada dan menemui Ahn Jae Kyung di lantai empat, sesuai dengan instruksi yang diberikan.

.

.

.

Seumur-umur, gedung paling megah yang pernah ia sambangi adalah Mall atau gedung putih. Jaehyun berkedip-kedip, menatap seluruh lantai marmer dan teknologi canggih di depannya. Dia baru saja tiba di lobbi kantor utama LK Group, tetapi, belum apa-apa sudah dibuat takjub.

"Jung Jaehyun? Mahasiswa tingkat akhir Jurusan Kimia Universitas Nasional Seoul?" Seorang wanita berusia tiga puluhan bertanya, mencoba mengonfirmasi data diri dari balik meja administrasi. Jaehyun mengangguk sekilas yang lantas dibalas anggukan dan senyuman.

"Silakan langsung saja menuju lantai empat. Mr. Ahn sudah menunggu."

"Terima Kasih." Jaehyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju elevator dan memijit angka empat. Perlahan mesin bekerja. Elevator itu memiliki dinding kaca, sehingga ia bisa melihat perjalanannya dan seberapa tinggi sudah elevator ini melaju. Matanya beredar ke kanan dan kekiri dengan saksama. Masih terpesona dengan desain salah satu kantor tersibuk di Korea ini.

"Ting," Penanda bahwa ia sudah sampai di lantai empat berdenting, kakinya melangkah keluar. Lantai empat tampak lebih lengang di banding dua lantai lain yang ia lewati tadi. Hanya ada tiga ruangan dan poster-poster serta penghargaan yang berjejer rapi di lemari kaca.

Jaehyun masih sibuk memandang manakala seseorang menyapa. "Jung Jaehyun-ssi?"

Pemuda itu menoleh, bertukar pandang. "Ya, saya Jung Jaehyun. Tuan Ahn Jaekyung?"

Pria yang diperkirakan berusia empat puluh lima tahun itu mengangguk. "Selamat datang di SK Group. Mr. Lee sudah menunggu, boleh saya bimbing kamu menuju ruangannya?"

"Ah tentu saja." Jaehyun mengekor Ahn Jaekyung menuju ruangan paling pojok dan paling besar menurutnya. Di dinding berderet foto-foto dan beberapa pepatah yang mungkin akan memberikan sugesti, entahlah, Jaehyun tidak begitu paham.

Ahn Jaekyung membuka daun pintu, ketika Jaehyun memasukan satu kaki ke dalam, atmosfer seakan berubah. Di sisi kanan, seseorang tengah menunggu dari balik kursi nan empuk. Kursi itu berbalik, menampkan lelaki berawal lima puluh tahunan. Rahang wajahnya keras, hidungnya mancung, dia memiliki aura yang disegani dan bagi Jaehyun ia mirip sekali dengan dosen menyebalkan di kampusnya. Tatapan matanya pun mempunyai kesan mengintimidasi, sekian sekon ia merasa tenggorokannya kering kerontang.

Pria itu berdiri, tersenyum, tetapi, malah terlihat seperti menyeringai. Ia berjalan mendekati Jaehyun dan Mr. Ahn. "Ah, jadi kau yang bernama Jung Jaehyun?" tanyanya.

Jaehyun mengangguk, tersenyum. "Benar, saya Jung Jaehyun."

"Perkenalkan, saya Lee Haemin. CEO SK Group saat ini." Ia menyodorkan tangannya, Jaehyun lantas membalas jabatan tangan tersebut sekilas, "Jung Jaehyun, mahasiswa tingkat akhir di SNU."

Lagi, Mr. Lee tersenyum, "Silakan duduk, Jaehyun-ssi. Jangan canggung seperti itu," Mr. Lee mendudukan dirinya, menyuruh Jaehyun duduk di sofa yang kosong. Si pemuda pun mengikuti perintah yang ada.

Mata Mr. Lee melirik Mr. Han, memberikan instruksi selanjutnya lewat kerlingan mata. Mr. Ahn pun berjalan ke depan, memegang sebuah remote yang diarahkannya pada projector.

Proyektor pun menampilkan grafik batang penilaian. Jaehyun menatapnya dengan saksama. Itu… bukankah data pangkalan nilai SNU? Kenapa mereka bisa mendapatkannya.

Mr. Ahn mengulas senyum ketika melihat wajah Jaehyun yang tampak sedikit bingung. "Kamu pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa kami menunjukan ini?"

Jaehyun tidak menyahut, tapi pandangan matanya memang mengatakan demikian.

"Kami menampung nilai semua mahasiswa selama satu semester, bisa kamu lihat. Di antara grafik nilai, intelektual, dan attitude. Rekapitulasi milikmu yang paling baik selama satu semester. Dan menjadikan kamu sebagai salah satu mahasiswa terbaik yang dimiliki SNU saat ini."

Proyektor bergeser, Jaehyun hampir terbelalak, sebab, mereka juga mencari tahu tentang dirinya. "Dengan kata lain, kamu adalah salah satu SDM terbaik yang bisa mengemban tugas ini."

Ia masih terdiam, belum mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan.

Slide kembali berganti, kali ini menunjukan nilai rapor seseorang. Line chartnya hampir semua merunduk ke bawah, mengartikan bahwa yang mempunnyai nilai memiliki masalah.

"Dan ini adalah sesuatu yang harus kamu kerjakan untuk diperbaiki."

Jaehyun menoleh ke arah Mr. Lee dan Mr. Ahn bergantian. "Maksud kalian, kalian akan membuka sejenis akademi dan aku akan mengajar di sana?"

Mr. Lee terkekeh, "Ya sejenis itu, tetapi kamu hanya akan mengajarkan satu orang saja."

Alis Jaehyun saling bertaut, "Satu orang?"

"Ya, kami menawarkan kamu sebuah pekerjaan sebagai tutor."

"Tutor?" tanya Jaehyun sekali lagi, masih tidak mengerti.

Mr. Ahn menggeser slidenya kembali, kali ini berisikan perincian gaji dan apa saja yang akan Jaehyun dapatkan. "Ya, tutor. Kamu akan menjadi tutor dari putra Mr. Lee, kamu sudah melihat nilainya tadi," Mr. Ahn tersenyum samar, ia melanjutkan, "gaji pokok yang akan kamu dapatkan dari pekerjaan ini sebesar lima juta won. Dan jika dalam sebulan kamu bisa menaikan nilainya hingga di atas 90 maka setiap mata pelajaran bernilai lima ratus ribu won. Dengan kata lain, jika dalam sebulan kamu bisa meningkatkan semua mata pelajarannya menjadi di atas 90, gaji yang akan kamu dapatkan adalah sepuluh juta won."

Kepala Jaehyun mendadak pening mendengar nominal yang cukup besar itu. Ia mengerjap. Itu sudah sangat besar, jika di Korea, gaji sebesar itu sudah tiga kali lipat dari rata-rata gaji yang didapatkan, yakni tiga juga won. Tetapi, jika dilihat dari nilai mata uang Amerika, ia mendapatkan sekitar 8000 dollar, dan hal tersebut masuk ke dalam pendapatan gaji medium. Ini menggiurkan.

"Tidak hanya itu," Mr. Ahn meneruskan. "Kamu juga akan mendapatkan fasilitas lengkap. Tempat tinggal, kendaraan, makanan dan minuman dua puluh empat jam dalam satu minggu." Kali ini Jaehyun menganga.

Mr. Lee tertawa, ia menatap Jaehyun dengan penuh minat. "Bagaimana? Kau tertarik?"

Kontan, Jaehyun menyahut. "Tentu saja."

Jaehyun sama sekali tidak habis pikir. Dia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagus ini, _well_, beberapa bulan ke belakang ia hanya mencari tahu bagaimana bisa menjadi yang terbaik. Netranya melirik berkas yang sudah diprint sekali lagi.

Pemuda itu duduk di tepi kasur, membaca latar belakang muridnya. "Lee Haechan," Ia membaca nama itu dengan santai, di sekon selanjutnya seringai hadir dalam paras. "Mari lakukan ini dengan baik."

Malam ini, dia akan langsung menuju rumah Mr. Lee. Rumah, kendaraan, dan makanan. Sandan, papan, pangannya dalam sekejap sudah terpenuhi. Ini akan lebih memudahkannya menemukan dia, Lee Taeyong.

Ia tidak membawa banyak pakaian, walaupun akan jadi tutor tinggal, Jaehyun masih akan sering bulak-balik ke apartemennya. Ia hanya membawa beberapa helai pakaian, laptop, dan beberapa buku yang sekiranya akan dibutuhkan.

'DRRT'

Ponselnya bergetar, sederet nomor tak dikenal terpampang di layar gawai hitamnya.

"Hallo?"

"Jung Jaehyun-ssi?"

"Iya, saya sendiri."

"Ah, saya adalah Mr. Kim, supir pribadi keluarga Mr. Lee, saya sudah sampai di depan Apartemen anda."

"Oh, tunggu sebentar Mr. Kim, saya akan ke bawah sekarang."

Sambungan terputus, Jaehyun segera bergegas turun ke bawah, begitu sampa di parkiran, ia langsung mencari-cari Mr. Kim. Dia menatap sekeliling. Jika itu adalah supir pribadi keluarga Lee, berarti mobil yang dipakai akan terlihat mahal. Pandangannya beredar, kemudian tertumbuk pada lelaki berpakaian jas rapi di depan mobil mewah. Tanpa ragu, Jaehyun menghampirinya.

"Mr. Kim?" tanyanya, memastikan.

"Jung Jaehyun-ssi?"

"Iya,"

"Silakan masuk." Mr. Kim membukakan pintu, mempersilakan Jaehyun 'tuk duduk. Tidak lama, mobil melaju membelah kota Seoul. Mr. Kim fokus menyetir, sedangkan Jaehyun hanya menatap keluar jendela sambil memikirkan Lee Taeyong. Bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, apakah keputusannya selama ini benar untuk merantau melewati samudera hanya untuk bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia mendesah kasar.

Tiga puluh menit waktu yang ditempuh untuk mencapai rumah ketua LK Group tersebut. Lagi, Jaehyun dibuat menganga, ini sudah memasuki gerbang besar di depan sana tapi mereka belum sampai di kediaman keluarga Lee.

Dari kejauhan kemudian tampak rumah megah nan mewah. Jaehyun melihat ke belakang, memastikan bahwa ia masih berada di Seoul.

"Sudah sampai Jung Jaehyun-ssi."

"Ya, terima kasih." Balasnya.

Jaehyun keluar dari mobil, mendongak dengan takjub. Rumah besar dengan air mancur di bagian depan. Ia melihat ke sekeliling. "Wah- ini sungguh rumah mereka?" gumamnya. Tengah asyik menatap ke sekeliling, pandangnya bertemu dengan lelaki tua berumur. Ia tersenyum. Barulah kemudian Jaehyun sadar jika di depan pintu sudah berjejer beberapa maid.

"Selamat datang Jung Jaehyun-ssi. Saya Mr. Han, kepala rumah tangga di sini." Mr. Han membungkuk, memberikan hormat. Jaehyun pun membalasnya dengan sopan.

"Mohon bantuannya Mr. Han."

Para maid membuka barisan, menyambut kedatangan Jaehyun. Ia menarik napas sejenak sebelum masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Lee tersebut. Bibirnya terkunci rapat, keluarga ini memang benar-benar konglomerat.

Mr. Han memandu di depan. "Saya akan menemani Jaehyun-ssi melakukan house tour. Tenang, barang anda akan dibawa langsung ke dalam kamar. Mari?"

Jaehyun mengekor Mr. Han, masih menatap dinding marmer dan berbagai macam guci mahal yang teronggok di setiap sudut ruangan. Bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa keluarga ini sekaya itu? Ia merinding membayangkan dirinya menyenggol guci dan mengharuskannya membayar hal itu. Gila.

"Jung Jaehyun-ssi bisa menikmati semua fasilitas di rumah ini. Gymnasium, perpustakaan, kolam renang, cinema room, dan game room." Mr. Han berdiri di depan lorong, tangannya diulur, menunjukan sisi rumah yang mana ruang-ruang tambahan berada.

"Aku bisa memakai semua ini?"

Mr. Han mengangguk. Ia kemudian terus melanjutkan ke dapur, ruang makan, ruang bersantai, ruang serbaguna, hingga deretan kamar utama milik Mr. Lee dan istrinya, lalu kamar tamu, dan beberapa kamar di sudut lainnya.

"Ini akan menjadi kamarmu." Mr. Han membuka sebuah kamar. Semerbak mawar mencuat. Kamar itu didominasi warna putih, selimutnya terlihat sehalus beludru. Jaehyun dibuat sangat beruntung.

Mr. Han berbalik, "Dan ini, kamar Tuan muda Haechan." ia menunjuk pintu kamar tepat di depan kamar Jaehyun.

"Ah, lalu di mana Lee Haechan-ssi? Seharusnya ia sudah pulang sekolah bukan jam segini?" Jaehyun melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

Mr. Han mengiyakan, "Dia berada di ruang musik. Mari saya antar untuk bertemu dengannya."

Ruang musik berada di sisi lain rumah, Jaehyun sudah melihat foto Haechan kemarin. Wajahnya terlihat manis dan lugu. Dia berpikir, akan mudah menanganinya.

Suara dentingan piano menyambut tatkala pintu kayu terbuka. Ada sosok yang duduk dengan tenang dibalik sana, dengan jemari yang terus menekan tuts-tuts seakan semuanya adalah teman lama.

Alunannya indah.

Mr. Han terdiam, tidak menghentikan permainan itu hingga selesai. Maka, Jaehyun pun ikut berdiri di sebelahnya, menikmati hingga selesai juga. Keduanya spontan bertepuk tangan seketika saat permainan musik berakhir.

"Permainan tuan muda memang yang terbaik." Puji Mr. Han.

Sosok itu berbalik, tersenyum ke arah Mr. Han tetapi senyumnya segera luntur manakala ia melihat siapa yang berada di sebelah Mr. Han.

"Tuan muda, ini Jung Jaehyun-ssi. Tutor tinggal yang baru."

Haechan tidak menyahut, ia hanya menatap Jaehyun dengan datar dari atas hingga ke bawah. Seakan-akan melakukan screening ke arah Jaehyun, dan itu membuat Jaehyun tidak nyaman.

"Jung Jaehyun," Jaehyun mencoba memperkenalkan diri.

Mata mereka saling beradu. Sekian detik, Haechan hanya memandanginya dengan dingin. "Aku tahu," ia menyahut pada akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian bisa berbincang. Akan saya tinggal."

Jaehyun menunggu hingga Mr. Han pergi dari sana. Senyum yang sedari tadi terpatri langsung raib. "Kau bisa sopan sedikit bocah."

"Hah? Apa kau bilang?"

"Jaga sedikit perilakumu."

Siap atau tidak, mereka akan bersama untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

.

.

.

To be continued.


	2. I Wanna Know

**Main Cast**

Lee Hae Chan

Jung Jae Hyun

Lee Tae Yong

Mark Lee

**Genre(s)**

Romance, Boys Love, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated**

PG-18

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), ****NCT****-AU!, ****YAOI, OMEGA!AU, ****Antagonist and bad personality character for supporting story line!****, NSFW.**

**Disclaimer**

**Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words.**

_**XX**_

_It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right_

_Shut Up © Simple Plan_

.

.

.

Sudah hampir lima hari Jaehyun telah resmi menjadi tutor pribadi Haechan. Selama lima hari itu pula Jaehyun menghindari segala macam jebakan yang sudah dibuat oleh muridnya tersebut, dan sudah lima hari pula Haechan mengibarkan bendera perang terhadap gurunya. Dia sudah mengatakan di awal jika ia sama sekali tidak berminat memperbaiki nilainya, tapi, kenapa orang tuanya bersikukuh untuk tetap mencarikannya mentor? Padahal terakhir kali, tutornya ia lakban di dinding kamar.

Lamun, sialannya, Jaehyun sama sekali belum menyerah dengan semua jebakan yang sudah Haechan lakukan. Dari jebakan lem di lantai, lem di kamar mandi, atau bulu-bulu ayam yang tersebar di kamarnya, dan yang terakhir adalah laptop kesayangan Jaehyun yang berada di tengah-tengah kolam renang di atas pelampung. Bagaimana bisa dengan semua itu Jung Jaehyun masih berdiri tegap? Haechan tidak habis pikir.

'TAK'

"YAKKK!" Lolongan Haechan kembali terdengar entah yang keberapa kalinya. Jaehyun memukul kepalanya menggunakan penggaris ketika ia salah menjawab soal.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih? Ini sudah aku jelaskan berkali-kali. Kau harus menurunkannya, lalu memindahkannya dan diakar. Baru kau bisa jawabannya setelah dibagi dua dengan ini." Jaehyun membuat garis hitam tebal di bawah hasil yang telah ia temukan, seolah-olah kertas itu akan robek karena Jaehyun terlalu kencang menulisnya.

"Arraseo!" Haechan menyahut kencang dan sebal, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. Ia kembali menunduk dan mencoba memecahkan masalah di halaman bukunya.

Jaehyun menegak, menatap lemari kaca berisikan piala dan penghargaan atas nama Lee Haechan. Sebenarnya dia tahu, Haechan itu anak yang cerdas; oh ayolah, lihat semua jebakan yang dilakukannya. Benar-benar dieksekusi dengan strategi dan perencanaan yang matang. Dan taktik pura-pura menjadi bodoh sama sekali tidak mempan bagi Jaehyun. Maka, setiap kali Haechan pura-pura tidak mengerti, dia dengan senang hati memukul kepala muridnya itu menggunakan penggaris.

"Kau pelajari dulu chapter selanjutnya, aku ke kamarku sebentar. Jika ada yang tidak kau pahami, akan aku jelaskan nanti." Jaehyun berdiri, meninggalkan Haechan di kamarnya.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Haechan segera menyalakan televisi lalu berbaring di atas kasur. "Dasar tukang sok atur! Menyebalkan! Cih, murid terbaik apanya! Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" Haechan meninju-ninju udara, dia sebal sekali dengan sifat Arthur. Terlalu otoriter, memangnya dia siapa, huh?  
"Iya, aku memang menyebalkan." Suara berat Jaehyun tiba-tiba sudah hadir kembali, lelaki itu mengambil remote televisi dan mematikannya. Matanya berkilat kesal, ia mensugesti dirinya sendiri untuk sabar. "Dan jika kau memang tidak memahaminya, aku sudah bilang akan menjelaskannya nanti." Jaehyun duduk di sofa, membuka laptopnya. "Sini, aku ajari."

Haechan memandangi Jaehyun tidak sudi pada mulanya, tapi, akhirnya da merangsek mendekat. Duduk di samping pria beraromakan mint itu. Haechan membuang napas kasar, "Percuma sebenarnya kau mengajarkanku. Aku tidak pernah memerhatikan apapun di kelas." Gumamnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Ini tidak sesulit yang kau pikirkan." Jaehyun membuka halaman awal pada chapter kedua. "Kau harus membacanya dengan teliti, pasti kau akan paham."

Haechan menatap buku yang berada di pangkuan Jaehyun tanpa minat. "Entahlah, aku hanya tidak ingin melakukannya."

Pemuda di sebelahnya menatapnya sekilas. 'Jangan lakukan itu. Orang tuamu pasti akan sangat kecewa. Kau tidak malu dengan nilaimu, huh?" Jemari Jaehyun menunjuk pada satu soal. "Lihat ini, kau hanya tinggal mengalikannya lalu membaginya. Mudah, 'kan?"

".…mereka tidak peduli denganku," Ia menyahut, lalu melanjutnya, "dan aku sama sekali tidak malu dengan itu." Entah karena apa, Haechan mengambil bukunya dan mengikuti apa yang Jaehyun beritahu barusan. Ia mengejarkan soal itu, "Seperti ini?  
"Mereka peduli tentangmu, kau hanya tidak menyadarinya." Jaehyun memandangi Haechan lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kau manis dan cantik tapi kau tidak pintar. Itu sama saja seperti permata indah tapi tidak bernilai apapun. Orang tidak akan memilih hal seperti itu." Ujarnya. Netranya berguling ke arah buku Haechan, di mana anak muridnya itu sudah menyelesaikan satu soal. Jaehyun tersenyum. "Iya benar, seperti itu. Kau kerjakan ini lagi, aku akan menunggu." Tangan lebar Jaehyun menepuk kepala Haechan dan itu membuat Haechan mematung 'tuk sejenak.

Dia sama sekali tidak ingin bercerita apapun pada Jaehyun, tapi, entah mengapa menjadi seperti ini. Haechan mengigit bibirnya, berucap sunyi, "Aku pernah pintar." Ia melirik rak piala dan penghargaannya. "Tapi, mereka masih tidak peduli." Haechan mengerang pelan. Hatinya seakan ditusuk-tusuk seketika. Dia mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Jaehyun, ia bisa mengerjakannya, tapi, hatinya sakit.

'_Mengapa aku harus pintar, sedangkan mereka sama sekali tidak peduli denganku?' _Haechan melirik Jaehyun sekilas, _'Kau tampan, tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku'_

Jaehyun memegangi beberapa lembar kertas yang diberikan Mr. Ahn, ia tesenyum lebar. Kerja kerasnya belakangan tidak sia-sia. Lihat, nilai Haechan benar-benar naik. Yang sebelumnya rata-rata di bawah empat puluh, sekarang sudah di atas enam puluh. Dia hanya perlu menempa Haechan lebih keras lagi agar uas nanti ia bisa mendapatkan di atas sembilan puluh.

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu, lebih tepatnya memikirkan Haechan seketika. Apa Jaehyun sudah terlalu berlebihan, ya? Dia akhir-akhir ini memang agak keras dengan bocah itu, Haechan juga tampaknya sudah mulai menyerah membuat jebakan-jebakan. Dan kemarin, tumben sekali dia yang memulai terlebih dahulu sesi belajar mereka.

"Apa aku terlalu berlebihan, ya?" Pikir Jaehyun. Ia menghela napas, tapi kemudian tersenyum. Lelaki itu berdiri, mendapatkan ide untuk si bocah tengil. Tapi, tatkala pintu kamar Haechan dibuka, si pemilik tidak ada di tempat.

Jaehyun mencarinya di lantai dua, tapi nihil. Ia turun ke lantai satu, ke ruang favorit Haechan, ruang musik dan ruang game. Tapi, tetap tidak ada. Apa dia pergi?

Seorang pelayan baru saja membersihkan ruang olahraga. Jaehyun terburu-buru menghentikannya. "Apa kau melihat Haechan?"

Pelayan itu sempat terkesima dengan rupa tampan Jaehyun sesaat, sampai dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tuan Haechan berada di kolam renang tadi Tuan."

Jaehyun segera tersenyum, menampakan lesung pipinya. "Terima Kasih."

Kakinya membawa tubuh ke halaman belakang mansion besar keluarga Lee. Dari kejauhan, sosok mungil itu sedang terduduk di pinggir kolam dengan _earphone_ yang menyumpal telinganya. Pria asal New York itu lantas mendekatinya. "Sedang apa di sini? Aku mencarimu."

Tidak ada jawaban, samar, Haechan ternyata sedang memejamkan matanya sembari bersenandung lirih. Jaehyun duduk di sebelah muridnya itu, memasukan sepertiga kakinya ke dalam kolam lalu menarik satu _earphone_ Haechan dan ia sumpalkan di telinganya. Penasaran lagu apa yang didengarkan si Lee hingga memejamkan matanya.

'_She no longer needs me'_

_neol wonhal surok_

_nae hyeonshireun geochireojigo isseo_

Jaehyun mengeryitkan keningnya, menoleh menatap Haechan yang ternyata sudah menatapnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu dengan latar suara penyanyi favorit Haechan.

'_**Deg deg deg'**_

"Kau sedang patah hati? Kenapa mendengarkan lagu seperti itu?" Jaehyun melepaskan earphone yang ia kenakan. Tangannya terulur ke belakang, menahan tubuhnya. Dia menghirup udara banyak-banyak.

Haechan mendelik sengit. "Kenapa kau mencariku? Belum waktunya belajar!" Ia mendengus lalu menambahkan. "Hah? Tidak, aku hanya ingin mendengarnya saja."

Jaehyun mendengus, ia melirik arloji di pergelangannya. "Ini sudah jam belajar."

"Ah… nanti, ya nanti? Kita belajar nanti. Aku mohon." Haechan menoleh pada Jaehyun, mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan suara yang ia imut-imutkan.

Jaehyun menghela napas kasar. "Tapi janji, kau harus mengikuti semua peraturanku."

"Iya-iya," Disahuti dengan setengah hati. Haechan menggerak-garikan pergelangan kakinya yang berada di dalam air. Ia melirik Jaehyun. "Jadi, aku dengar dari Mr. Ahn kau ini salah satu mahasiswa terbaik di SNU? Apa rasanya jadi murid terbaik di SNU?"

Yang ditanya terkekeh kecil, Jaehyun sendiri sebenarnya tidak menyangka ia akan menjadi salah satu mahasiwa terbaik. Dia hanya melakukan apa yang ia bisa semaksimal mungkin. "Senang tentu, itu akan memudahkanku mencari pekerjaan di masa yang akan datang. Makanya kau juga harus belajar," Jaehyun terhenti, lalu melanjutkan. "Ah, tapikan kau satu-satunya pewaris. Masa depanmu sudah terjamin, pasti."

Lagi, batin Haechan.

Lagi-lagi orang-orang akan menilainya bahwa terlahir dengan sendok emas dalam mulut adalah hal yang menakjubkan. Walaupun, kadangkala Haechan tidak memungkiri. Tapi, rasa sakit dan kesepiannya lebih dalam ketimbang kebahagian itu sendiri.

Haechan tersenyum miris. "Iya, memang begitu. Tapi, aku sendiri tidak tertarik." Jawabnya kalem. "Aku tidak suka dunia bisnis." Aku benci dunia itu.

Satu alis Jaehyun terangkat, "Kenapa?"

Pemuda manis di sampingnya itu menunduk, memainkan jemarinya. "Tidak apa. Ah iya, aku dengar kau berasal dari New York, huh? Kenapa kau kuliah di sini?" Haechan tidak mau membahas dengan gamblang lukanya selama ini. Dia tidak ingin dicap sebagai manusia tidak besyukur (lagi). Di setiap kehidupan memang ada yang datang dan ada yang pergi. Haechan dulu kerap kali membagi lukanya, meminta tolong orang lain agar ia didengarkan. Tetapi, pada akhirnya Haechan akan dicampakan karena dikatakan tidak mensyukuri apa yang ia punya.

Jaehyun menghela napas, sadar muridnya itu tidak ingin berbagi. Pun Jaehyun tidak memaksa. "Oh. Itu karena aku mencari seseorang." Berbeda dengan Haechan, Jaehyun sama sekali tidak mempunyai problematika yang signifikan. Kehidupannya berjalan dengan mulus seperti apa yang ia inginkan, paling hanya kerikil kecil dan esok akan kembali normal

.Keluarga Jaehyun adalah keluarga sederhana nan harmonis. Ayahnya seorang pengusaha percetakan dengan bisnis yang berjalan lancar, ibunya adalah ibu rumah tangga yang sangat lembut dan amat memerhatikan anak-anaknya. Dia juga memiliki adik perempuan kecil bernama Herin yang saat ini masih duduk dibangku kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama. Masalah yang pernah benar-benar Jaehyun dapatkan adalah apayang akan ia katakan pada Haechan selanjutnya.

"Mencari seseorang?" Tanya Haechan penasaran, "Siapa?"

"Mantan pacarku." Jawab Jaehyun secepat kilat tanpa berpikir. Lee Taeyong, ia mencari pemuda manis itu. Taeyong adalah cinta pertama Jaehyun, keduanya bertemu saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Saat itu Jaehyun masih kelas satu dan Taeyong adalah senior tingkat akhir. Keduanya berkencan selama tiga tahun, sampai Taeyong menyelesaikan sekolah menengah atasnya lalu memutuskan Jaehyun secara sepihak. Semenjak itu, Taeyong bagai raib ditelan Bumi. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya sampai ia tahu dari adik Taeyong bahwa (mantan) kekasihnya itu di sini, di negara ini. Maka tujuan hidup seorang Jung Jaehyun hanya satu, menyusul Taeyong dan menariknya untuk kembali bersama.

Haechan melongo mendengar jawaban gamblang Jaehyun lalu terpingkal. "Kau tidak bisa move on, huh? Untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

"Karena dia adalah yang aku mau."

Tertawa Haechan dibuatnya. "Sebegitu cintanya kau dengannya, huh?"

Jaehyun menoleh dengan pandangan serius, menjawabnya dengan mantap. "Iya." Mereka beradu pandang, ada detak aneh yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Haechan bergegas berdiri. Menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan cemooh.

"Dasar kau itu budak cinta." Haechan menyipit matanya kemudian, "Wah, apa itu?"

Jaehyun memutarkan tubuhnya, melihat ke belakang pundaknya; mencari tahu apa yang Haechan katakan. Tapi detik berikutnya…

'_**BYURRR'**_

"DAMN HAECHAN!"

Tubuh Jaehyun sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam kolam renang. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang dibasahi air. "Sini kau anak nakal!" Serunya dengan gemas.

"Shireo! Ke sini kalau kau berani!"

Jaehyun mengeraskan rahangnya, ia ke pinggir kolam renang. Haechan membulatkan matanya manakala Jaehyun keluar dari sana. Tangannya terjulur guna menghadang pemuda tersebut. "STOP-STOP! YAK YAK!" Haechan terjajar mundur dan bersiap lari. Tetapi sayang, Jaehyun segera menyergapnya dan menggendongnya.

"YA!YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Haechan mencoba mamberontak, tetapi dia tidak bisa. Jaehyun terlalu kuat.

"JANGAN-JANGAN! AKU MOHON-" _**'SPLASH'**_

Senyum Jaehyun mengembang, membuat kedua lesung pipinya terlihat, dengan latar belakang mentari Haechan memerhatikan tutornya itu dengan sesuatu yang aneh.

Belum ada kabar apapun mengenai Taeyong. Ini tahun terakhir Jaehyun, dan ia harus segera bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Sialnya, bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya satu fakultas dengan Taeyong selama dua tahun? Jaehyun mungkin gila. Ia menunduk sembari memandangi foto yang bersemayam di ponselnya sembari menikmati es krim mahal yang tidak akan bisa ia beli, karena hanya membuang-buang uang saja.

Maniknya terangkat, menatap muridnya dengan tidak sabar. "Sampai kapan aku harus mengajanya?" Ia bermonolog, lalu berseru. "Cepat kerjakan, kau sudah berjanji untuk menyelesaikannya. Dan karena kau begitu susah diatur maka tidak akan ada makan malam ataupun keluar dari kamarku hingga kau menyelesaikannya."

Seseorang yang tengah terduduk menunduk di balik tumpukan buku mendengus. "IYA AKU TAHU BAWEL!"

Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menahan amarah. Ia sama sekali tidak suka dibantah, dilawan, atau apapun itu. Dan dilawan seperti apa yang Haechan lakukan benar-benar membuatnya muak. Mungkin jika diawal Jaehyun bisa menahannya, lama-lama ia sangat sebal dengan bocah ini.

"Jangan kemanapun, aku keluar sebentar." Jaehyun beranjak dan keluar dari kamarnya, tak lupa ia menguncinya. Haechan menatapnya tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa ia dikurung di rumahnya sendiri?

Sebenarnya Jaehyun melakukan itu karena Haechan masih saja menyusahkannya dengan mogok belajar. Dia tidak mau kena tegur Mr. Ahn dan lagipula Mr. Lee sudah mengizinkannya memberikan hukuman apapun untuk Haechan agar anaknya itu bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus. Maka, Jaehyun bebas melakukan apapun kepada Haechan 'kan? Termasuk mengunci anak itu di kamarnya dan menyuruhnya mengerjakan lima puluh soal.

Haechan mendesah kasar, ia bangkit dan menatap setumpuk kertas itu dengan tidak habis pikir. "Memangnya dia siapa huh? Bisa menyuruh-nyuruhku seperti ini." Ia menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak akan mengerjakannya!" Haechan kembali duduk, bibirnya mengerucut sebal. "Bagaimana bisa dia menikmati es krim kesukaanku!" Dia mencoret-coret kertasnya, menggambarkan Jaehyun yang memiliki tanduk setan.

Haechan terus saja berceloteh bagaimana kelakukan Jaehyun bisa mengusiknya sampai ia menguap dan merasa mengantuk.

Lima belas menit kemudian Jaehyun baru kembali setelah menyantap ramyeon dan mengobrol dengan Mr. Han, mencoba mendistraksi kekesalannya dengan Haechan, tetapi setelah ia membuka pintu, Haechan malah menyulut emosinya lagi karena tertidur. Ia mendesah malas.

Butuh waktu tiga menit sampai Jaehyun akhirnya memutuskan menggendong Haechan dan merebahkannya di atas kasunya, di sebelahnya. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Haechan begitu defensif? Kadang kala selain menyebalkan Jaehyun juga menemukan anak itu terkadang merespon berlebihan.

Padahal, Jaehyun sempat merasa jatuh hati beberapa kali dengan Haechan. Contohnya dengan senyumnya, senyumnya cantik, atau ketika dia memasak dan menghidangkan sesuatu. Tapi semua berubah saat Haechan seakan-akan memusuhinya. Anak itu tidak sungkan berkata menyebalkan.

Jaehyun menatap sekilas wajah tenang si bocah Lee sebelum ikut memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

'_**BRUK'**_

"AGH- Sialan Haechan!"

Itu suara Haechan yang tidak sengaja menendang Jaehyun hingga terjatuh dari atas kasur omong-omong. Jaehyun segera berdiri, ia hendak mendorong Haechan kembali, tetapi, tangannya hanya mengepal menahan amarah.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana mereka Mr. Han? Apa Haechan menuruti Jaehyun dengan baik?"

Mr. Han terkekeh, "Sejak kapan Tuan muda Haechan akan cepat menyerah? Mereka sekarang persis Tom and Jerry,"

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
